


Natalis

by Aviantei



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kagerou Day, Kagerou Day 2014, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [One Shot] Three years ago he died. Three years ago he lost Ayaka. Two years ago he lost Ayano. But still, three years ago, on this day, he was brought back to life. [Kagerou Day 2014]





	Natalis

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was originally published on August 15, 2014. As you may have guessed, it was written for Kagerou Day.
> 
> If you want to get super technical, August 15 is also the Snake of Clearing Eyes's birthday. (shrug)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Natalis**

By: Aviantei

A _Kagerou Project_ One Shot

* * *

Somewhere along the line, Kenjiro starts remembering. It’s not much, and it’s only snippets, but he knows this has happened before. Today, it’s early in the day when it hits him, the clock showing off on another August fifteenth for who knows what time.

Sometime in the past, he thought about it for a bit, and realized it’s because the Snake remembers that he does. And, so, it’s only going to be a few hours before Kenjiro needs some sleep and the snake takes over and starts the whole thing over again.

But until then, Kenjiro can at least attempt to get a few words in. In the past, he’d try to put a stop to it. That never ended well. The Snake just laughed it off. There’s nothing that Kenjiro is capable of doing that will stop August fifteenth from coming again. So, instead, it’s better to go for something else.

Three years ago he died. Three years ago he lost Ayaka. Two years ago he lost Ayano. But still, three years ago, on this day, he was brought back to life.

“Happy birthday,” he murmurs, “Partner.”

Inside of him, the Snake scoffs, the sound mixed with a hiss. _You’re an idiot._


End file.
